


De cosas que nunca cambian, máscaras que nunca caen y amores que no terminan

by Letritahss, M4r0u_Mar, Z930_c



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: (soy yo proyectandome), ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Algo así como fuera de personaje pero no realmente, Amarantha también tiene sentimientos pero solo un poco, Angst más que nada, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antes de (ACoTaR), Añadiendo tags conforme vamos, Bueno algo así, Canon Compliant, Compañeros/Almas gemelas lo que sea que sjm trata de vender, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Conservamos los puntos suspensivos estúpidos, Daddy Issues, Después de (ACoWaR), En este de hecho hablan para resolver sus problemas, En este no odias a Tamlin tanto, En general sigue el canon, Enredos, Fae homofóbicx porque así se le ocurrió a sjm, Hecho por despecho, Heterosexualidad compulsiva, Ianthe es aún una desgraciada, Internalized Homophobia, Jurian es cool, La muerte de Andras es de hecho algo triste en este, Lucien merece más, M/M, Make It Make Sense, Malentendidos, Más que nada son de Tamlin, Más que nada trigger warning de todo lo que pasó en Bajo la Montaña, No he leído -ni leeré- el especial de navidad, Non-Graphic Smut, Odie casi todo de estos libros pero aún así aquí estamos, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Primera historia, Primera vez taggeando, Rhysand y Feyer por ejemplo, Sigo amando a Rhys pero es un libro de Tamlin, Sin disculpas para el abuso tho, Solo 1.5 de los autores odian los libros, Sonrisas de lobo, TW - homofobia, TW - violencia intrafamiliar, También conservamos algunas de tus descripciones favoritas, También hay arrepentimientos!, Tamlin es gay también, Tamlin es un traidor pero cool, Tamlin merece el mismo perdón por su trauma como se hace con otros y sus acciones abusivas 2021, Tamlin power bottom, Tamlin prota, Tamlin tiene sentimientos, Tarquin es importante, Todo es igual excepto que Tamlin es gay y eso explica muchas cosas, Traición, True Mates, Yo me quedo con Tamlin si nadie lo quiere, accountability, acomaf, de verdad mucho, fluff eventual, homofobia internalizada, los demás solo aceptamos sus deficiencias, mención de abuso, mentiras, muerte de personajes secundarios, solo cuando es estúpido pero eso es canon ya, son las muertes canon básicamente, y extremidades que ladran
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letritahss/pseuds/Letritahss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4r0u_Mar/pseuds/M4r0u_Mar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z930_c/pseuds/Z930_c
Summary: De la bestia que debe ser príncipe y del príncipe que quisiera ser bestia.Del príncipe que aprende de segundas oportunidades y de la bestia que aprende de redenciones.De Tarquin y Tamlin, lo que pudo haber sido.
Relationships: Tamlin/Andras (ACoTaR), Tamlin/Tarquin (ACoTaR)
Kudos: 4





	De cosas que nunca cambian, máscaras que nunca caen y amores que no terminan

###  **_Tamlin_ **

Estoy en un lugar desconocido, pero por primera vez no me siento temeroso ni ansioso por desconocer mi ubicación; porque aquí, descalzo, sintiendo la arena, fina y blanca, mientras entierro mis pies en ella y el mar me alcanza con su toque refrescante, en olas suaves que rompen en mis tobillos, salpicando mis piernas, con los rayos solares besando directamente mi rostro, ligero por la ausencia de la máscara que casi se había vuelto parte de mi piel y con la mirada perdida en ese punto donde lo claro del cielo se mezcla con los ricos tonos azulados del mar, me siento cálido y seguro, como nunca antes.

Por eso sé que es un sueño y tan pronto como lo noto, la imagen se distorsiona, apenas me sorprende, yo sé bien que las cosas bellas no duran mucho. El calor que hace unos segundos me parecía reconfortante, similar a la mano de mi madre acariciando mi espalda para calmarme cuando niño, de pronto se transforma en los golpes asfixiantes de mi padre, mismos que me siguieron hasta poco antes de su muerte, abrasantes e insoportables. El bello color libertad del cielo se vuelve un deprimente gris roca, las muñecas pesadas y frías por el metal sobre ellas, el rostro una vez más oculto tras la fría porcelana de mi máscara; la brisa del mar y el canto de las gaviotas, no más que gritos.

Estoy en Bajo la Montaña y me siento culpable por sentir alivio ante el pensamiento, pero de todos los infiernos que conozco, tiene a los demonios más llevaderos, los demonios que menos me han arrebatado y por el contrario, solo hurgan en la carcasa inmóvil de mis miedos y sufrimientos a manos de otros demonios. A veces el ruido ensordecedor de este lugar es mejor que el silencio que me hace llegar a mis pensamientos

Jamás serán comparables las polarizadas experiencias de estos últimos años, no creo y tampoco espero que nadie pueda sentir jamás empatía por mi y mi prisión de oro, pero no importa en absoluto el material de la jaula cuando estás atrapado en ella. La piedra de esta asquerosa montaña que ha cobrado tantas vidas, la piedra de una corte construida por esclavos, ¿qué importa que la forma sea diferente cuando en ambas se cometieron y se permitieron atrocidades en nombre del bien común?

Mi mente vaga de esta prisión y de la prisión de los 49 años de maldición, hacia la prisión en la que nací y fui criado, al encarcelamiento constante interrumpido solo por visitas breves de esperanza, a veces en forma de la ausencia de mi padre o la de mis hermanos, a veces en forma de un largo viaje a los campos de entrenamiento de la Corte Primavera, a veces en forma de una sonrisa ilyria, pero más veces de las que debería en forma de los brazos fuertes y reconfortantes de un amante prohibido.

Pienso en las personas que perdieron la vida por mi, algunas en mis manos, algunas por mis garras, y pienso en las partes de mi que las acompañaron dentro de la ininterrumpida condena que ha sido mi existencia y se perdieron con ellas también; apenas puedo pensar en las cosas buenas en medio de tantas memorias que derraman dolor y arrepentimiento; Andras, mi madre, Rhysand, su familia, Feyre…  _ él _ . 

Y, a pesar de todo el dolor que sé que he causado, una parte de mi, una parte ingenua aún, se sigue compadeciendo de mis propias experiencias y sigue justificando esos errores irreconciliables, que sigue creyendo que no soy todavía insalvable o inservible, que trata de hablar por sobre el resto de las voces, pero esos sentimientos, esa esperanza, se ven invariablemente opacados con la realidad y las consecuencias de mis equivocaciones. 

Salgo de esa prisión mental finalmente, cuando la suave caricia de la brisa sobre mi piel se vuelve la mano de Amarantha y el asco me inunda, pero no por la maldad en su corazón, ni por la traición que impregna cada una de sus acciones desde hace tanto, sino porque su toque lascivo y burlón, no es comparable con las manos fuertes que deseo -que extraño- que me recorran; las manos que significan seguridad y los dedos que se saben el camino de memoria, que rozan con sus callos e imperfecciones cada una de las líneas de mi cuerpo y la cicatrices que llenan mi piel bronceada, alabando con delicadeza todo lo que encuentran y saboreando también con hambre feroz. 

Permitirme ese breve momento de deseo, de nostalgia, hace que un pequeño atisbo de inseguridad aparezca, sofocada rápidamente por la ira sin dirección ni sentido a la que estoy tan acostumbrado, se siente tan familiar, tan normal, como una extensión de mi, aceptada hace tanto como el miedo que me consume; sobresale particularmente en este lugar, donde la esperanza y cualquier atisbo de vitalidad han muerto a tal grado, que lo único constante son las máscaras de indiferencia y el aire de pestilencia.

Permitirse sentir algo más allá es lo mismo que morir; una suficiencia estúpida me invade junto al pensamiento de que sé mucho sobre máscaras, propias y ajenas. 

Como si quedara alguna duda sobre el lugar en donde me encuentro un grito lejano corta el aire justo cuando Amarantha entierra sus garras sobre mi.

Estoy en Bajo la Montaña. 

**☀️ ☀️ ☀️**

###  **_Tarquin_ **

Estoy en Bajo la Montaña.

Corrección, sigo en Bajo la Montaña, hace 49 años que estoy -que estamos- aquí. Trato de no pensar en el tiempo que ha pasado, nunca me ha ayudado pensar en ello de cualquier modo.

Preso de las pesadillas y las sombras que danzan frente a mis ojos, borrosos los recuerdos de mis sueños y las esperanzas de otra vida, una vida arrebatada y una tranquilidad desaparecida, mientras miro entumecido la misma locura que ha ocupado más de la mitad de mis días, siento un ápice de culpa por no poder sentir la punzada en el corazón del primer día.

Los fantasmas siguen ahí, claro, a pesar de mi propia indiferencia, con cada amanecer y cada anochecer los siento ahí, respirando en mi nuca, como una de las bestias de Amarantha, pero ahora tenues, como la luz bajo esta prisión de roca gris; en los mejores días, cuando nadie muere de una manera particularmente sádica o hay suficiente entretenimiento para que Amarantha se olvide de mi, me permito pensar en que afuera el sol sigue ahí, brillando indiferente y estoico en lo que sea que quede de Adriatta y su mar, si es que queda algo, y encuentro cierto alivio en saber que hay cosas que no cambian, incluso si ya no estoy ahí para verlas o si mi corazón sangra por verlas una vez más.

Aparto por un momento la mirada para dejar de ver el espectáculo que Amarantha hace de esa pobre niña y veo la interminable bóveda de estalacmitas sobre nuestras cabezas, al siguiente momento, cuando estoy por regresar mi vista al mar de rojo carmesí y los gritos torturados, siento un pétalo caer sobre mi rostro.

Suave y de un rosa tan pálido que casi parece blanco, precioso, más que cualquier otro que haya visto jamás, fuera de lugar entre tanta matanza y podredumbre y enseguida sé que no es real, en un sitio como este, ¿qué podría crecer más que resentimientos y arrepentimientos? ¿Traiciones y secretos? ¿Miedo y rendiciones?

Pero, a pesar de que lo sé con tanta certeza como sé el nombre de todos los corales que crecen en las costas de mis tierras, hace tanto tiempo, en verdad, que no veo algo así... tan puro, natural y bueno que hago un esfuerzo en conservar ese sentimiento, ese único pétalo, incluso cuando es más que probable que se esfume al segundo siguiente, encuentro la fuerza para hacerlo, la fuerza que creí ya se había ahogado hace mucho y lo sostengo entre mis dedos. 

De pronto la oscuridad y los gritos que me rodeaban se convierten en un tranquilo prado en medio del bosque, ajeno a mis miedos el aire sopla suave y las flores bailan con las hojas de los árboles. Tan lejos del mar siempre me he sentido indefenso, fuera de mi elemento, pero ahora solo siento una calidez delicada en la naturaleza que me rodea en un abrazo protector, inofensivo, mientras me maravilla con la belleza de sus botones florecientes bajo la luz miel del sol que se abre paso por el cielo, azul como ninguno, ni como al azul del mar, ni como al del cielo en el que sale el sol en Adriatta, es más bien, un azul infinitamente más vivo y vibrante; un panorama irreal, más ideal que cualquier sueño de libertad. 

Es una belleza que no acaricia solo la vista, sino que se siente, en los huesos y en el espíritu. No creo que existan suficientes palabras para expresar el sentimiento, nuevo y familiar al mismo tiempo, no dudo que en mi libertad vi muchas vistas similares, objetivamente quizás hasta mejores, pero no así, nunca así. No como la primera bocanada de aire fresco de primavera, ni como la primera lluvia del año o los primeros brotes de vida que salen de la nieve, no como un regusto amable con sabor a amor, quizás no fuera más que un delirio añorante provocado por el tiempo aprisionado…

Sin embargo, en el fondo, en esa diminuta parte optimista de mi que ha sobrevivido a toda tortura, deseo que no lo sea, que sea más que un invento de mi imaginación y que ese lugar exista en algún lado, en los ojos de alguna persona y que algún día pudiera encontrarme ahí, para experimentar por mi mismo la inefabilidad del lugar; hay cosas tan perfectas que es imposible imaginarlas, este lugar se siente como una de ellas, pero también se siente demasiado bueno como para haber sobrevivido a Amarantha. 

Si hubiera podido escoger, no habría salido de ahí jamás.


End file.
